


HunkaHunka Burning Love

by chrissygeek



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Doc Bones, M/M, jim is NOT pouting!!!, mentions of Delta Vega, sunburned Jim!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2462243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrissygeek/pseuds/chrissygeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim gets sunburn.  Bones treats him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	HunkaHunka Burning Love

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the Elvis song. I don't own that either.

“Bones!  Stop!  It hurts,” Jim shouted for probably the twenty-fifth time since beaming back onto the _Enterprise_ from the latest away mission gone wrong.

“I know Jim,” Bones sighed for the twenty-sixth time.  “Now lay still.  Why you decided to take a nap on the hottest damn planet in whole fucking Federation, I’ll never understand,” he grumbled while getting the rest of the materials ready to treat Jim.

“Well it was better than the ice planet,” Jim shot back.  Then he hissed in pain as his skin tightened as he tried to get comfortable on the bed.  Bones stayed quiet and would not look at Jim.  Jim sighed.  “Well, how bad is it?”

Bones murmured, “It’s mostly just the one side, plus your face.  You’ll have raccoon eyes for awhile, I’m afraid.”

Jim did not push his lower lip out.  He was not pouting.  Well, ok.  Maybe a little.  “But it’s just a sunburn,” he whined.

Bones smiled and turned to him.  He looked sad and Jim regretted mentioning Delta Vega.  “Well, as usual, my away mission did go wrong.  But I was daydreaming of what I would do to you whenever I would be rescued and I fell asleep,” Jim admitted sheepishly.

“Why did you have your glasses,” Bones asked, running his hands gently over the rough red flesh.

Jim sighed.  “It was to shield me from their shiny skin.  When the guards threw me to the desert, I forgot I had them on.”  Jim stopped Bones.  “Still love me,” he asked.

“Yeah,” Bones replied, kissing Jim’s lips.  Jim smiled and leaned into Bones’ feathering touches.  Then he leapt off the biobed.  “Dammit Bones that hurt!”  He tried to rub the spot on his neck where Bones had just injected him with a hypospray.

“Quit being an infant,” Bones grumbled as he reached for a canister.

“But that hurt!” Jim whined as he felt himself begin to float.  He was not asleep; just pleasantly drowsy.  He closed his eyes to better feel Bones’ hands as they gently coated his skin with healing gel.  “Feels good,” he sleepily murmured.  He sighed, mumbled “Love you Bones,” and fell asleep.

Bones had a soft smile on his face.  He hated being reminded of the Delta Vega incident and hated that Jim was hurting now.  As he cleaned his mess and hands, he brushed a lock of golden hair from Jim’s forehead.  He cupped Jim’s cheek and whispered, “Love you too.”  He paused, and then continued, “infant.”

 


End file.
